bella gets kidnapped
by nessicullen girl
Summary: bella gets kidnapped, right after she finds out shes pregnant edward doesnt know ... then her kidnappers do somthing terrible.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV:

"Edward I'm going to town." I said.

"Bella you can't go into to town on your own, let me come with you!?" he pleaded

"No Edward I'm a big girl now I can look after myself, you know and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to go shopping!" I couldn't bear to look at his face, I know he would be very upset leaving me and I felt the same way as he did, any time apart was unbearable but I knew I had to go…

"Fine Bella but you take a mobile and you keep in contact with me at all times, I'll miss you! "

"I promise I won't belong, I love you!" I said with true honesty.

…

As soon as I had arrived to the pharmacy, I all most ran to the aisle with the laddies stuff, I looked for about 5 minutes and found the little white box. I knew it was impossible but I had been throwing up every morning and some food made me feel sick too, it was only yesterday when …

FLASH BACK:

_I HAD JUST WALKED INTO SCHOOL AND ARRIVED AT MATHS CLASS, MY ONLY CLASS WITHOUT EDWARD, I WASN'T TOO BOTHERED I MEAN I GET TO SEE ANGLA BECAUSE SHE AND I SIT TOGETHER._

_I WALKED OVER AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO ANGLA, SHE LOOKED AT ME WITH WORRIED EYES, I JUST SMILED._

"_BELLA ARE YOU OK YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD?" SHE ASKED _

"_I HAVENT BEEN FEELING WELL RECENTLY AND MY PERIODS LATE!" I SAID, I KNEW ANGLA WOULDN'T TELLL ANY ONE SHE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS,_

"_BELLA HAVE YOU AND EDWARD . . . ?" SHE STOPPED MID SENTECE WHY?_

"_BELLA HAVE YOU AND EDWARD YOU KNOW … DUN IT?!" SHE WHISTPERED NOT WANTING ANY ONE TO HEAR._

" _YES AND IT WAS AMAZING!" I WISPERED BACK, THE SHE HAD A WORRIED LOOK ON HER FACE I HAD NO IDEA WHY, HAD I DONE SONTHING, DID I SMELL?_

" _BELLA I THINK YOU RPREGNANT!" SHE SAID VERY QUITLY._


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back:

" _BELLA I THINK YOU RPREGNANT!" SHE SAID VERY QUITLY._

_WAIT NO I COULDT BE PRENANT, VAMPIRES CANT HAVE CHILDREN, CAN THEY?_

_I MEAN ROSALIE AND EMMET CANT BUT THEY ARE BOTH VAMPRIES AND WELL LETS FACE IT IM STILL HUMAN AND EDWRADS A VAMPRIE… I MEAN IT COULD HAPPEN._

" _OH " WAS ALL I COULD SAY RIGHT NOW._

FLASH BACK ENDS:

I was just staring at the white box in my hand, I went to pay for it and went to the nearest avalible bath room, and did what I said on the back of the box… it said to wait 5 minutes, oh god I wish Alice were here I never knew how terrifying this could be I needed my best friend I need my sister, these were then longest five minuets of my life so far.

Finally it was time I turned the little white stick around in my hand and looked at it.

IT WAS POSSITVE…. OH SHIT OH SHIT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ?!

But then a little nudge came from inside of me, my little Edward, no matter how much I didn't want this baby it was really hard not to love it. It was mine and Edwards, there was a little baby growing in side of me right now.

…

I walked out of the restroom with my hand on my stomach, when I was attacked, a bag thrown over my head and I was carried away and laid down in too a van or car boot , I tried to reach for my mobile but my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were strapped together. There was no point I couldn't move.

…

We were moving for about 30 minutes. Went the car stopped and the doors opened. There were two unfamiliar voices both male though. They carried me and sat me down and laughed. How was this funny? Sick people kidnapping a pregnant women with a half vampire child? Who did they think they are?

One of the males took the bag off my head and I looked around. We were In some sort of old banned building?


	3. Chapter 3

One of the males took the bag off my head and I looked around. We were In some sort of old banned building?

Then I saw the men that kidnaped me, they had red eyes , tall, handsome … theszse were vampries but what did they want with me ?

" what do you want with me" I asked shyly they both laughed…

" why are you laughing?" I asked with a serious tone to my voice

" were going to change you into a vampire sweet heart" the tall dark hair one said.

" but why?" this was Edwards job!

Edward pov:

" she should be back by now ! " I shouted every one was just staring at me pacing up and down the living room

" I knew I should have gone with her!" I said

" Edward mabe she saw some friends and went to dinner with them?" esme my darling mother replyed

" If she did she would have called , wouldn't she?" I asked and looked at alice

" alice if she had decided to go for tea with friends would you have been abled to see her?"

I was angry now because we all knew alice could see bella if she had decided to!

" Edward calm down to start with" alice said calmly how could she be calm the love of my life could be in serious danger knowing her, a growl erupted from my chest every one stared at me with wide eyes.

" Edward theres something you should know!" alice said

" WHAT SHOULD I KNOW ALICE!" I SHRIKED

" I havnt been able to see bellas future lately, it bee really fuzzy and sometimes I just get nothing!" alice replyed shaking her head… jasper moved over to alice to comfort her.

" that's just great alice, that's just GREAT ! I was really angry now.

" Edward why don't you just ring her, she has a mobile on her doesn't she? Charslie suggested.

I took my mobile out of my pocket and rang the number of the phone I had given bella

Ring …. Ring…. Ring ….. Ring …. Hello you have reached the voicemail to this number 0775997238

If you wish to leave. I hung up the phone .

" shes not answering" and then I heard someone walking to wards the house … please let it be bella please lets it be bella.


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV:

" were going to change you into a vampire sweet heart" the tall dark hair one said.

" but why?" this was Edwards job!

Then the second guy ran over to me and took my wrist in his hand…. And bit down on it hard!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF MY VOICE, then everything went black …

When I back round the room was empty… I looked around .. no one was hear I tried to get the ropes off my hands and legs it came off with ease… then I felt it the burn in the back of my throat it really hurt… I ran as fast as I could to the nearest forrest and let my hunting instinks take over me.

…

after about an hour my thirst seamed to have been numbed, I should think so too. Drank 3 mountain lions and 6 elk. And I still didn't get anything on me !

oh no Edward he will be worried I wasn't sure how long I had been out for but im pretty sure hell be freeking out. I took out the mobile in my pocket 16 missed calls. Oh no he'll never let me out of his sight again.

I bagan no walk my way home when I thought what will they think about me being a vampire, will they still love me, what about my baby, my little nudger when I though to f my little nudger there was a slight pressure in the inside of my womb. I couldn't help but put my hand there.

Before I knew it I was walking down the cullens drive. I got to the end of the drive and just looked at the house for about 20th of a second and made my way inside. Every thing was quite. I made my way in the living room were I felt all of there eyes locked on me no of them we moving, but why ?

" hello" I said I shocked my self this was the first time I heard my voice since my change.

It was alice that was the first to approach me.

" bella is that you?" alice whispered

I just nodded, then I was hugged tightly by alice

" haha missed you too alice!" I said and started to cry

" why am I crying this shouldn't be happing!" Alice took a step back to look at my face. Then every thing went black


	5. Chapter 5

I know this is an authors note but plz read

This storie came to me when I woke up this morning

And I just started to write

Im sorry about my other storie I havnt finished it yet

So plz be patient it takes time

Any way that's for reading

Nessicullen girl xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Then every thing went black .

Went I woke up again I was layed on the couch with my head on Edwards knee.

" Edward I need to tell you something" I said but before I could continue my lips were suddenly very busy. Oh how I missed this but this time it was different it felt like he wasn't holding back.

" what do you need too tell me love?" he said smiling , oh how I loved that smile.

" mm well you know im a vampire that can cry, for some strange reason?!"

" yes and your going to have to tell me how this all happended!" pointing to my body and smiling.

I stood up, and faced him I smiled quickly before returning to the matter about my little nudger.

" well erm … would you … er leave me if… I er got fat? I asked looking at the floor

" Bella, how can yo ask that even though you know I will never ever leave you… I love you Miss Swan!" he said tilting my chin up to look at his face.

" so you wouldn't leave me if I got fat?" I asked making sure he knew what I was on about

" no I wouldn't leave you if you got fat love." He said

" good!" I said and smiled

" why do you ask love?" he said I knew this was goiong to come and its better do it know rather than later.

" mmm well … its because pregnant ladies get fat!" I said looking at the floor

" yes but that's pregnant ladies! Not you love" he said smiling

" yes but Edward I am …. Pregnant!" I said with a serios tone in my voice

He just looked at me with wide eyes.

" please say something?" I pleaded with tears welling up in my eyes

" please Edward say something?"

" you mean were going to have a baby ? " he asked

I just nodded not knowing if I could trust my voice to work

" im going to be a dad!" he said swinging me round and hugging me close

" I love you miss swan!" he whispered in my ear

" I love you too Mr Cullen" I whispered back

I don't know how long we sayed like that, just hugging each other but went I felt a nudge inside me im pretty sure Edward did too, because he took a step back but kept his arms on my shoulders and looked at my tummy.

" was that?" he started but jus looked at my face and down and my tummy again.

And there it was again a little nudge, grabbed Edwards hand and put it on my stomach and again when he touched me there was another nudge.

" I think he likes you ! I said with a massive smile on my face

" he?" Edward asked

" oh yeah, when I picture it see a boy!" I explained


	7. Chapter 7

" I think he likes you ! I said with a massive smile on my face

" he?" Edward asked

" oh yeah, when I picture it see a boy!" I explained and a massive smile appeard on his face and he scooped be up bridle style and took me too his room, were he layed me on his bed and took off his shirt, my eyes widened wow his body was even more amazing now that I don't have my stupid human eyes any more. He climbed on top of me and kissed me so soft it made me want him more, my breathing became rigid. I took off my top and my bra I one swift motion, revealing my breast.

Edward just stared at them for a split second and then kissed me all the way down my body.

…

The next day me and Edward got dresses and hurried down stairs to our awaiting family, who wanted to know all about how I became a vampire but first for them to know we needed to tell them about our little nudger.

" are you ready ?!" whispered Edward, I was really nervous, how would they react, i hoped they would react like Edward did!

" will rose be ok?" I said

" I don't know" he replyed

We walked in to the living room were every one was sat.

Me and Edward walked over and sat on the sofa next to Alice.

" me and bella have something wonderful to tell you !" Edward proclaimed

They all looked at me making me blush, making them laugh.

" bella why don't you start off by tellin them the good news and then how you became a vampire?" Edward sugested

" ok, well as you know yesterday I went into town to go pickup a few things. I went into the pharmacy and went to the womens aisle were I found what I was looking for." I explained when I was interrupted by Emmett

" WHAT WAS IT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?!" Emmett boomed I blushed at thought of telling them

"mmmm well it was a erm pregnancy test . . . " I said looking at the ground twiddling my fingers

They all just looked at me, god this was embarrassing.

" bella will you please continue your storie?" asked charslie I nodded

" well when I went to pay for it and drove to the nearest bathroom, I did what it said on the back of the box and then it told me to wait 5 minutes, those were the longest five minutes of my life."

" I should have been there with you." Edward said taking my hand

" when I turned the little white stick over I couldn't bare too look but I knew I had to." I said

" what did it say?" Alice asked

" well it was positive, no matter how much I didn't want to have a baby at 19 there was a part of me that loved it, and right as I thought about that there was a little nudge inside me that made me me know that I wanted to keep it." As I said that there was the nudge again I looked down and put my hand on my tummy and smiled.

" OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO ! esme chimed and came over to give us both a massive hug

" congratulation you two." Charsile said

Emmett came over and picked me up and gave me a massive bear hug and finally put me down,

Rosalie came up to me and hugged me which was very surprising given our relationship

Japser gave Edward a pat on the back and alice being alice decided it was time for another shopping trip.


	8. Chapter 8

Japser gave Edward a pat on the back and alice being alice decided it was time for another shopping trip.

" bella how did you become a vampire?" esme asked I knew they all really wanted to know.

" mm well when I was coming out of the bathroom, and heading for my car I was attacked and they put a bag over my head tied my hands up and feet so I couldn't move." I said

" so that's why you didn't answer my calls?" Edward asked

" yes, once the van stopped moving the opened the door and carried me over and sat my on a chair, one of the men took the bag off my head."

" bella did you know were you where?" asked Emmett

" mm no but it was an old abandond warehouse?" I replyed

" I asked them what they were going to do, and they just laughed at me! I saked them why they were laughing and they said I quote you – because sweet heart were going to turn you into a vampire." When I said this Edward growled and wrapped his hands around my stouch as he did this there was a much harder nudge inside of me and we both looked down and smiled.

" bella please continue?" charslie said

" mm well there isn't much apart from the other guy who was standing about 10 feet away from me ran over and took my wrist and bit it that's when I blacked out!"

" baby sis this should have happened to you that way!" Emmett said and hugged me

" at least they didn't technically kill me" I smiled

" Bella, want to do this the right way now that we are having a baby." Edward said and got down on one knee and reached for his pocket oh no oh my god!

" Isabella marie swan, I promise to love you of every moment of for ever, will you do the extraordinary honer of marring me?" he asked smiling

" _YES _I will marry you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ! I love you " I almost screamed and then his lips crushed against mine

" hahaha yes esme, we have a wedding to plan!" alice said excitably

" oh you get a room!" Emmett boomed making me blush making every one else laugh.

" and there was me thinking once you became a vampire that would disappear" Edward whispered in my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note

I know we all hate these

But plz comment need feeed back many thanks

Nessicullen girl x xx


	10. Chapter 10

" oh you two get a room!" Emmett boomed making me blush making every one else laugh.

" and there was me thinking once you became a vampire that would disappear" Edward whispered in my ear.

……

About two weeks had passed since then, and everything was falling into place. Charslie had book me and Edward a doctors appointment for today.

After I had finished throwing up for the 3rd time this morning got dressed in to a tank top and put some black coloured jeans on, I went down stairs to my waiting family.

" Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Esme asked I think every one was thinking the same thing because they were all staring at me with eager in their eyes.

" mm I wasn't planning on." I said and then I got verbally attacked by alice

" HOW AM I SUPOST TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF BABY CLOTHES TO BUY, AND WHOW TO DESIGN THE BABYS ROOM?" Alice yelled into my face throwing her tiny hands in to the air.

" fine, alice if it means that much to you, I will!" I said with anger coming through my voice.

" oh my god thank you, sooo sooo much, you wont regret this!" alice said jumping up and down clapping her hands together

Then Edward entered the room, looking stunning as usual.

" bella are you ready to go? We are going to be late other wise." Edward said with his is velvety voice

" ssuuure." I hated doctors, doctors ment needles.

The car ride there was short but silent I didn't take my eyes of Edward the hole time, I was too nervures I guessed Edward felt the same way because he just held my hand and kept looking at the road ahead.

When we arrived Edward dropped me off, while he went to find a parking space. I went over to the desk were two young ish looking nurses were sitting.

" can I help you?" the nurse with the long blond hair asked

" I'm Isabella marie swan" I said looking around

" oh yes doctor mcaroy will be with you shortly, if you would just take a seat over there and wait for your name to be called."

I walked over to the seating area were a heavily pregnant women was waiting, I wished Edward would hurry up I needed him with me. I picked up a magazine and began to read it hoping it would calm my nerves.

Then some one came too sit next to me. Oh thank god Edward was here !

" a penny for your thoughts?" whispered Edward into my ear, I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts now I was a vampire.

" mm … do you think I will get as big as the women over there?" I said glancing my eyes over there for a second.

" no . . . . you'll be much much bigger !" he said I slapped his arm laughing befoere he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

" Miss Swan?" the doctor said making me and Edward look in her direction

We both stood up and followed her in to an examination room.

" ok so Isabella how far along are you?" she asked looking at the paper work on her desk.

" its Bella and about 4 weeks I think!" I replyed while Edward took my hand .

" ok so if you would just like to come up here and lift your top up, well see how you baby is doing!" I said smiling, calming my nerves


	11. Chapter 11

" its Bella and about 4 weeks I think!" I replyed while Edward took my hand .

" ok so if you would just like to come up here and lift your top up, well see how you baby is doing!" she said smiling, calming my nerves.

I went over to the doctors table and slid on to it, and slid my top up to my bra line. Edward came over to stand by my side and holding my hand.

The doctor came over with some gel stuff to put on my belly.

" this could be cold" she warned, me and Edward glanced at each other knowing it wouldn't affect me due to me being vampire now.

" would you like to see you baby?" she asked looking at me and Edward.

Edward and I looked at the doctor and then at the screen I couldn't help it tears were starting to come through, that was our baby in there looking so peaceful, I looked at Edward who was looking at the screen if he could cry I think he would be right now.

" is it too early to know the sex?" I asked knowing alice would ask when we got home.

" no your about 8-9 weeks along so if you want to know I can find out for you?" she asked looking at me and Edward.

" me and Edward just smiled at each other knowing the answer.

" yes please." I said while Edward just nodded.

" it's a little girl" the doctor said smiling.

Oh my god, were having a girl, my little nudger was a little girl, this time tear went down my face and Edward wiped them away with his fingers, to then kiss me on the lips.

" would you like a picture?" asked the doctor

" yes please, I think the whole family will be wanting to see her!" Edward spoke, he was right.

Everyone would be wanting to see our little angel when we get back.

Doctor mcaroy printed off the photos and handed them to Edward while giving me some tissue to wipe the gel of my tummy. Edward helped me up and we made or way to the car hand in hand.

When I got buckled in, Edward kissed me on the lips and put his hands on my stomach and smiling.

" that's our little girl in there!" he said.

" our little angel." I said looking down and feeling a nudge.

" you like that little angel?" I said looking at Edward and smiling, im pretty sure he felt it too because he couldn't take his eyes off my tummy.

" I love you Mr Cullen" I whispered

" I love you too Miss swan! " Edward replyed before staring the car.


	12. Chapter 12

" you like that little angel?" I said looking at Edward and smiling, im pretty sure he felt it too because he couldn't take his eyes off my tummy.

" I love you Mr Cullen" I whispered

" I love you too Miss swan! " Edward replyed before staring the car.

The way home wasn't long, as soon as we got out of the car we were greeted by a giddy Alice.

" did you find out,, did you find out?!" alice almost shouted

" alice you will find out when the others fund out" I said sternly.

Edward chucked at my side while alice's face dropped and she went back into the house.

We made our way into the house barley at human speed, and continuing into the living room were every one was sat down waiting for our story of what happened

Edward sat me down on his lap on the love seat wrapping his arms round my waist.

" so how did it go?" Rosalie asked impatiently

" what do you want to here about first?" I asked

" bella why don't you give them the photo to start with?" Edward said reaching for his pocket

" okay." I said standing up handing all three of the photos before sitting back down again.

" awww its soo cute" I heard Emmett say

" omg its so tiny" Rosalie said

" cute just cute I cant wait to go n shopping trips with it." Alice said

" bella what else did you find out?" asked jasper, I looked at Alice she had a pleading look in her eyes

" well the doctor asked if we would like to find out the sex of the baby!" that's when I remembered alice's little flip before we went out." Every one laughed at remembering alices little tantrum

" Edward why don't you tell them?" is said turning to face him and smiling at the memory

" it's a girl… our little angel" Edward said like he was the most proud dad ever in existence.

" eeeeekkkkk" alice screamed and jumped up to hug us both

Emmett then came over to hug us before bending down and talking to my tummy

" hello in there, its your uncle emmett here and you are my favourite niece!" Emmett said

" Emmett she is your only niece!" Edward laugh laughing

Rosalie came over to hug me, I had a feeling that scince I had become a vampire she liked me more either that or she had forgiven me ?

Esme and charslie both gave me and Edward hugs.


	13. Chapter 13

" hello in there, its your uncle emmett here and you are my favourite niece!" Emmett said

" Emmett she is your only niece!" Edward laughing.

Rosalie came over to hug me, I had a feeling that scince I had become a vampire she liked me more either that or she had forgiven me ?

Esme and charslie both gave me and Edward hugs.

After that the days past really fast, things felt right again, our little angel was growing fast and every one now knows it because every time alice drags me out to go shopping everyone stares at my baby bump. I didn't mind that much but what I did mind is that Edward wasn't there when the people were staring he would be able to hear what the people were thinking and would be able to tell me if he thought it was ok.

I was sat at home with Emmett ,while everyone else went out hunting, I looked down at my massive tummy I looked around 5 months pregnant though I was only 3 and 1/2 .

I heard loud music from upstairs and when I say loud I don't mean vampire hearing loud I mean extremely loud. I went upstairs to check out what was going on and were it was coming from, I guessed it would be Emmett doing something stupid no dought.

I found the source of the loud music coming from Emmett and rosalies room to were I found the door slightly open, I peeked though the gap to see Emmett dancing with no shirt on to ` im to sexy for my shirt` this was too funny not to tape, so I got out my mobile that Edward had given me and recorded almost the whole thing till Emmett saw me.

" BELLA ! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Emmett yelled and ran over to me

" bella give me the phone, NOW! " Emmett said pushing me up against the wall trying to grab the phone off me

" bella give me the phone" emmet said, and began to tickle me making me fall on the floor.

" bella this is not over!" Emmett said sternly

" Emmett chill no one is ever going to see it, I promise!" I said looking him in the eye

" ok if you promise" Emmett said giving me his hand helping me up.

I went down stairs and put a movie on from the thousands of movies they had on offer. I chose the back up plan

I began to watch the movie but i fell asleep half way though

I woke to warm hands pulling me to them.

" im sorry I woke you love I didn't mean to" Edward whispered into my ear

" its ok I should be getting up any way I need to stretch " I said stretching my arms out

" Edward can you help me get up?" I asked sliding off Edwards knee letting him up

" sure love" Edward said smiling, Emmett cam into the room then.

" wow Bella you huge!" Emmett bellowed

" don't push me Emmett" I warned now was not a good time to tell me I looked fat.

" oh what are you going to do, you cant hurt me!" Emmett questioned

" no Emmett I cant hurt you but I can do much more!" I said raising my eye brows making Emmett laugh

" id like to see you try!" Emmett said trying to hold back his laughter, I reached for my pocket and pulled out my phone making Emmett's eyes widen and walked to wards me !

" STOP HIM !" I shouted making Edward jumped in front of me and crashing Emmett to the floor.

Alice came running in and looked around to see whats going on!

" alice can you take me to your room now please?!" I asked really fast

Alice scooped me up and ran me up to her bedroom.

" bella can you please tell me what going on?" alice asked raising her eye brow at me, I got the video up to show her Emmett dancing from earlier today

Alice bust in to laughter

" I think we should upload it to YouTube don't you?" I asked smiling at my evilness

" oh defiantly" alice agreed

Alice whipped out her laptop, and got her youtube account out

We uploaded it to youtube in a matter of minutes

" do you think we should send a link to every one?" I asked looking at alice

" yes ill do it now" alice replyed soon every one received the link to the youtube video

You could hear Edward burst into laughter from down stairs

" bella I love you " Edward cam up stairs and kissed me on the lips

Emmett walked into alices room with an unhappy look on his face

" emmett you have no one to blame but you self, you shouldn't have called me fat!" I said looking over Edwards shoulder

To see Emmett pouting, this made me laugh


	14. find me on facebook

Find me on facebook – Nessicullen Girl

See all the latest updates and upcoming stories

Many thanks Nessicullen Girl


	15. copy right

IM SO SORRY, I FORGOT TO PUT A COPY RIGHT CLAIM ON MY STORIE

ALL CHARECTERS BELONG TO SM

I WAS JUST LETTING MY IMAGENATION RUN AWAY WITH ME


End file.
